Lua e Sabedoria
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Não, sério, Artemis. Agir como um completo idiota é padrão quando se está apaixonado, mas eu nunca vi nada assim. Art/Min.


**Lua e Sabedoria**

"Boa tarde, Holly. Como vão as coisas aí embaixo?"

"_Na verdade, péssimas, Artemis. Realojar todos aqueles demônios vem sendo um inferno. Sem trocadilhos. Mas não foi por isso que você ligou, foi?_"

"De fato, não."

"_Certo, Garoto da Lama. _Fale."

Artemis suspirou. "Você se lembra de Minerva, sem dúvida."

"_Loura, esperta e psicótica_."

"Bom, Holly, é que eu estou com um problema. É essa maldita puberdade. Sempre que estou tentando trabalhar em algum dos meus planos, ela me vem à mente. Então eu pensei sobre o assunto e cheguei à conclusão de que, se eu sair com ela, talvez isso pare, pelo menos por algum tempo."

"_Anh... tá. Muito romântico. E você me ligou porquê..._?"

"Porque garotas sempre ocuparam muito pouco HD no meu cérebro. Eu estou um pouco confuso a respeito do que fazer."

"_Certo, Artemis, vamos fazer assim: ainda tem algum daqueles transmissores do Potrus_?"

"Vários, agora que você mencionou."

"_Ok. Põe um na orelha. Chama ela pra sair e eu vou te dando umas dicas_."

"Certo. Então falo com você logo." E desligou.

Holly esfregou as mãos em expectativa. Artemis Fowl estava apaixonado? Talvez ainda houvesse alguma esperança pro garoto, afinal.

**X**

_Ok, eu retiro meu comentário anterior. Você está perdido, Artemis_.

O garoto-prodígio baixou o garfo, irritado.

_Sério. Quando eu disse que era pra comentar que ela estava bonita, eu esperava um comentário sobre o vestido ou algo assim. Não _'você está o que os humanos comuns definiriam como... como é...? Atraente?'

Artemis limpou a garganta. Não podia demonstrar para a garota à sua frente que estava falando com uma elfa via comunicador, mas esperava assim exprimir sua revolta.

_Não me venha com _cof cofs_. Você é um caso perdido nesse lance amoroso._

À sua frente, Minerva comia seu camarão com a classe de uma dama, mas quieta e taciturna.

_E o que foi aquele comentário sobre Israel e a Palestina quando eu disse pra puxar um assunto agradável? Não, sério, Artemis. Agir como um completo idiota é padrão quando se está apaixonado, mas eu nunca vi nada assim. _

O queixo do garoto prodígio quase caiu. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que menosprezavam seu intelecto. Com um princípio de revolta adolescente, decidiu provar que sua amiga sarcástica estava errada.

"Minerva," Ele começou, tranqüilamente, parando de comer o salmão para o qual tinha olhado mais que para a garota nos últimos minutos. "espero que perdoe minha curiosidade, mas o que a fez aceitar meu convite?"

Minerva Paradizo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas finas. "Bem, Artemis, a princípio pensei que você quisesse discutir algum plano comigo, mas considerando que você ainda não começou a falar dele e já se passou mais de meia hora, creio que este não é o caso. Depois, pensei que talvez fosse um encontro, mas parece que não também."

_Ha. Falei, garoto da lama._

Respirando fundo e com um terrível ímpeto de massagear as têmporas, Artemis decidiu sorrir. "E o que a fez chegar a essa conclusão? Porque eu não posso estar... como se diz?... Apaixonado por você, Minerva?"

Houve silêncio. Do outro lado da mesa, Minerva Paradizo arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e o garfo em sua mão cessou qualquer movimento. Do outro lado da linha, Holly parecia até mesmo ter parado de respirar, para em seguida voltar histérica, mas aparentemente sorrindo.

_Que é isso?! Na lata, assim, garoto da lama? Ou vai, ou racha?_

Quando Minerva afinal recuperou a compostura, tomando um longo gole de champagne, havia algo de divertido nos seus olhos. "Nesse caso eu... como se diz?... Pediria para você demonstrar melhor, Artemis. Conversar sobre uma das guerras mais sangrentas de história não é muito romântico, você sabe."

"Apenas pensei que gostaria de ter seu intelecto desafiado."

"Há maneiras de desafiá-lo sem falar da morte de milhões de seres humanos. De fato, esta última informação que você me forneceu é muito mais intrigante do que tudo o mais que falamos nessa noite. Talvez pudéssemos discorrer mais sobre ela."

Artemis recostou-se do espaldar da cadeira, desejando que Holly pudesse ver o sorriso superior em seu rosto. Quem ela estava dizendo que era um idiota quando ficava apaixonado, mesmo?

"Ah, e, Artemis?" Minerva continuou, sorrindo docemente como ele jamais vira.

"Fale."

"Mande um oi para a capitã Short por mim, sim?"

**X**

**N/A: Há anos que quero escrever uma fic de Artemis Fowl sem nunca ter uma idéia boa! Depois da decepção que foi A Vingança de Opala, parei de ler. Vários meses depois do lançamento, ganhei A Colônia Perdida e decidi dar uma chance. Não é tão bom quanto os primeiros, claro, mas adorei o personagem da Minerva e as participações do Potrus ficaram melhores que nunca!**

_**Enfim.**_** Para a gincana do MDF sob o feeling Apaixonado. Acho que, no fim, ficou bem simpático, até.**

**Hahaha, título fail.**


End file.
